


The Hawaii 5-0 Fix-It Fic Everyone Needs

by VickeyStar



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fix It Fic, So yeah, anywhoo, but dont let how it ends affect how you enjoy the show, no Catherine, pls, quick little drabble, spoilers for series finale, this, we hate the ending and havent' even seen it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: There’s a hand in his, warm and steady and there.And all is how it should be.
Relationships: McDanno - Relationship, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 29
Kudos: 185





	The Hawaii 5-0 Fix-It Fic Everyone Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little thing because we have feelings and need to express them and havent seen the finale yet and arent sure we will ever watch it.  
> (We still haven't seen the final episode of Kickin' It... don't ask.)  
> Mr. Lenkov has failed us all with the last five minutes of the show, we hear, so we're fixing it.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

He’s questioning himself as he settles into the seat.

The chair next to him is still empty, Steve having paid extra for the window seat as he planned his trip on the fly.

He both loves and hates his decision, leaving home. There are too many bad memories for him to be able to get any closure here, that’s true, but his Ohana is here, and every atom in his body is telling him to go back and stay with them.

It’s enough to make him change his mind, and he’s about to get up and call all of this off when he hears irritated shuffling.

“Excuse me, pardon me, please watch the leg, thanks.”

Steve’s mouth grows into a smile on instinct, as his partner stands at the end of the cramped isle.

“Mind getting my luggage, you Neanderthal?”

Steve doesn’t complain, standing and putting Danny’s suspiciously well-packed, for a spontaneous trip like this, carry-on into the storage spot above them.

The two get settled, leaning back against their uncomfortable seats while Danny extends his injured leg into the walkway, the pilot speaking over the speaker as they prepare for takeoff.

“Are you even allowed to fly?” Steve asks, the thought sudden as it occurs to him.

Danny lifts a considering eyebrow, pondering.

“Probably not, but I don’t care. Plane’s taking off anyways, and besides…”

He pauses.

“No way was I gonna let you go to Jersey without getting your reaction on camera.”

Steve grins, resting his head against the understuffed headrest as the plane takes off, listening to his partner grumble about seatbelts, mentioning how Lou and Adam are keeping an eye on the kids.

“You couldn’t’ve at least gotten first class seating? This is supposed to be a _vacation_ , you animal, you gotta splurge on yourself. I know you can afford it, I’ve _done_ your taxes.”

Steve’s grin grows.

“I’ll buy you a cookie from the front, if it’ll shut you up.”

Eyes still closed, he senses Danny’s slight mollification.

“Alright, babe. Have a nice nap.”

There’s a hand in his, warm and steady and _there_.

And all is how it should be.

edn

**Author's Note:**

> All-in-all, this show is one of the best things in our lives. Words cannot express what this show is to us, and we fully intend to rewatch every single episode from start to finish.  
> (We tend to jump around from episode to episode, not watching in the proper order, so we're going to sit down and watch it properly now, damnit!)


End file.
